


Pumpkin Spice Lattes

by Ryenan



Series: Huxloween 2016 [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Huxloween, huxloween2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryenan/pseuds/Ryenan
Summary: Day 1 of Huxloween: Pumpkin Spice Lattes





	

Hux is a good leader. He really is. People see him as cold and vicious, but his ship consistently ranks as the happiest, most productive, most satisfied regiment in the fleet.

Hux knows he has weakness in his personality. He struggles with kindness, empathy, happiness. But he acknowledges these shortcomings, works around them. Hires people who can fill in the gaps, like Mitaka.

Mitaka is his good side. In no way does he complete Hux, but he does supplement his personality. He arranges mixers, parties, special dinners. He requisitions chiropractor droids, massage droids, hires a ship counselor. He installs vitamin supplements in the caf machines. He expands the regulation bedding to include colorful options, to combat melancholy. He installs art in the breakrooms.

He attributes it all to Hux.

Hux has the most productive staff in the fleet.

The non-social improvements are his favorites. The massage droids are a necessary luxury once or twice a month. The red closet handles and vase of fake yet aromatic flowers from his home planet are satisfying to have. The vita-caf machines are essential to keeping him on his feet without headaches. Mitaka does, however, occasionally insist he make an appearance at the events. The dinners are fine, where Hux gets a table with his senior staff and one promising lower ranked officer he is considering for promotion. The parties, however, are a strain.

“General, there is a clear spot in your schedule tomorrow. It’s just for an hour and a half, before time you have blocked off for rest, and I would like to suggest that you attend tomorrows’ party.”

“What type of party?” Hux pulls up his personal schedule on his itinerary. A gap like that is odd without him having to force it into his schedule, but Mitaka is right.

“Many personnel come from planets with clear seasonal divides, and have expressed interest in an event with seasonal foods. I’ve prepared an array of seasonal dishes – all fabbed, no large expense – from different planets. I believe you would enjoy this event.”

It does sound interesting. He logs entries on suitable or delectable foodstuffs from each planet he visits, which is one of the more enjoyable aspects of shore leave. And a food based event means less talking.

“Is there going to be alcohol involved?”

“No sir. Seasonal drinks, but all alcohol has been replaced by synthetic flavorings, to prevent repeats of, well, you remember. I am truly sorry –“

“It isn’t your fault, and it’ll never happen again. Fill the party in to my schedule, and my public schedule. I’ll attend.”

* * *

The party is closer to a banquet, save the lack of assigned seats. There are floating trays for people to serve themselves, or to eat from, and a sparse array of chairs for those who prefer to sit.

The food is divided up into six sections, and the tables are decorated modestly to indicate which one.  There are labels on each dish, and a tap of the ID transmitter in everyone’s hand will indicate if it is safe for them to eat. Mitaka had done a wonderful job, as usual.

Everyone is in their full uniforms, having been notified the General would be in attendance. They’re mingling and eating by the time he arrives, however, which is good. Hux doesn’t actually want them to fear him all the time.

After a quick survey, he heads for the nearest spread. A caf machine has been placed at this table, labeled as ‘caf with rango gourd and spices, from Dharlixbar’ which is a planet Hux recognizes. He had been to Dharlixbar, and enjoyed their primarily vegetable and gourd dishes, so he scanned his thumb – no problems, he could try it – and the machine dispensed a cup.

It was light brown with an orange tinge, and smelled sweet. Letting it cool for a moment, he surveyed the rest of the dishes, locating a bean based pastry from Calgiham-VI that he picked up as well before retiring to a table behind the spread that had two officers at it.

They moved to rise as he approached, but he waved them down.

“Stay seated. This is an informal affair, uniforms aside.” Then he took a sip of the caf.

And then another. And then he pulled out his handheld PADD and called for Mitaka. The slim man appeared almost instantly, and Hux rose to greet him, bending to whisper to him.

“Mitaka, were the ingredients of this caf difficult to obtain?”

“No sir, simply synthetic flavorings. Lieutenant Haarlibar reports it is near perfect to the real thing.”

“Mitaka, I will need you to arrange to have this available in the Caf machines under my ID scan, at least in my personal machine and the one near the bridge. It is highly…satisfactory.”

Mitaka smiled.

“I’m very glad to hear that you’ve found something you like. Perhaps I can escort you to Lieutenant Haarlibar, so that she may tell you about the drink?”

“Please. And have someone prepare a tray of dishes from the spreads I might like. If I choose I’ll have too much.”

“Yes sir. This way, please.”

 


End file.
